Receivers in communication systems often must receive and detect signals of interest in the presence of various impairments. If the impairments are not compensated by the receiver in some manner, the performance of the receiver may be degraded often precluding proper demodulation/decoding of the signal of interest. Examples of impairments include carrier offset, timing offset, thermal noise, I/Q imbalance, interference, DC offset, channel dispersion.
Prior solutions estimate these impairments during some portion of the data being received and apply mitigation techniques to minimize the performance degradation. Some disadvantages of estimating these impairments during reception of the data include the estimation being noisy due to insufficient data being used to derive estimate, the estimation occurs after processing of certain receiver functions such as synchronization thereby degrading the accuracy of those functions, and increased latency of processing the received data due to the impairment estimation that must occur prior to processing of various receiver function
It is desirable to have methods apparatuses, and systems for overcoming the above-described impairments, including carrier offset and timing offset impairments.